User blog:Piggyxl/IceClan
Thread:17358 Description IceClan cats are almost always light in pelt color but it isn’t unusual for a kit to be born of a darker fur color. They use their light pelt to blend in with the snow and thus the darker pelt cats are faced with a weakness compared to their clan mates. Their fur is usually thicker and heavier than the other clan cats since they have adapted to their environment since they settled down in their current territory. Cats of this clan usually have wider bodies to keep them warm and sharp claws for climbing. The majority of IceClan members have yellow or green eyes but like their fur, but it isn’t rare to find an exception. IceClan cats usually have shorter tails than most cats and shorter legs and bodies so that it is easier to maintain homeostasis. They usually have small paws and large ears but not all follow the normality. Society Personality IceClan is mostly made up of stricter and more serious cats compared to the other clans. They are like this because of the society and culture they grew up in. However, if a kit was raised outside the clan they often stand out among the clan. It isn’t that rare for a clan cat that was raised within IceClan to not follow the normality but it isn’t common. Just because IceClan members are usually serious, doesn’t mean they don’t have fun, they just value work over play. History Many moons ago when Icepelt was still a youthful warrior, he was in a battle with his clan, WindClan, against ShadowClan. Icepelt lost many fellow clan members that night including his own brother. When he confronted his leader about to brutality the warriors were facing, she simply ignored him. He knew from that day on things needed to be different. Icepelt began to gather other cats who agreed that they needed to leave WindClan and soon he recruited twelve other cats and they left the clan. Icepelt acted as their leader until the other twelve began to have kits. The others began to argue that they should have a different leader who is more deserving of the role than Icepelt. Icepelt was offended by them but finally agreed to put all of the cats in the group through a variety of challenges and tests in order to rank them and thus their hierarchy system was formed. Over the years, the clan began to stray away from WindClan traditions and culture and began to become more independent. Lifestyle IceClan lives with a hierarchy system that they are very serious about. The clan enforces rules and the warrior code to a “T” and are quick to punish those who step out of line. When a kit becomes a Warrior they are put into the rankings. There are five circles in which cats are ranked. The fifth circle is where everyone starts out and is the lowest ranking while the first circle is the highest. Cats are ranked based on accomplishments, abilities, history, and a variety of tests and challenges given throughout their life. You can only move throughout the circles if the leader appoints you to move up or move down. The leader is almost always first in the rankings and it is tradition for the second rank cat to be deputy and the third to be the Medicine cat. When the top three rankings change, almost always the role of the cat changes. Cats used to only be able to mate within their circle but in more recent years, that law has been banished. Unlike most clans in which the leader has their name end with “Star”, IceClan leaders do not. The leader changes much more often and they decided during Icepelt’s leadership, that it would be less confusing if they kept their Warrior name. In addition to not having their name changed, leaders cannot travel to the moonstone until they have been leader for at least 3 moons. Most leaders don’t travel there at all and thus don’t receive their nine lives. They do this because they don’t want dozens of high ranking cats to have multiple lives. Also, it is tradition not to go and has been for as long as most cats can remember and since the majority of IceClan was raised to follow tradition, it is very rare for a leader to accept the gift. The cats of IceClan usually eat most prey they can find which is sparse since they live in cold climates. They eat mostly fish and small mammals but they will eat birds and plants if needed. The clan has an unsaid law that you only kill what you need for you and your fellow clan members so that you don’t waste the prey that lives in the area. The majority of IceClan believes in StarClan but a good amount do not, It all matters on who you were raised by that mainly decides. A while back, when the marrying law still applied, the cats who believed in StarClan were looked down on and their religion was thought of as childish. Though during Foxtrot’s time as leader, this was changed. Not all cats agreed to respect their fellow clan mates no matter of religion but the majority did and the number of those who think of them as childish have decreased over the moons. Territory IceClan territory is North of ShadowClan in a colder part of the forest. Here, the mountains of Highrock fade into the forest causing the land to have a few small mountains. The forest is very dense and the camp is one of the few clearings in the woods. The weather often includes minor snow storms causing the ground and tree tops to be littered with snow. The climate is very cold and and wet which is why the clan gets so few visitors from outsiders and they hardly ever see twolegs. When inside the camp, one of the first things you probably notice is how compact all the dens are to each other. Since there are so few clearings and the forest is so dense, this is one of the only areas where more than a handful of cats could live. It is compact because they tried to not waste any space and unlike most clans, their camp isn’t spread out. Each den is fairly large and can hold around ten full grown cats, which of course has never needed to happen because of the low population of the clan. The walls to the den are thick and insulated with rocks, wood, mud, and leaves in order to keep the inside fairly warm. The layout of the camp is fairly simple since it is so compact. In the Northern corner of the camp lays the majority of the dens including the kit, apprentice, and warrior dens. The elder den lies in the Eastern corner and the Leader, Deputy, and Medicine cat dens are in the Western corner and they are the closest to Highrock. The entrance is in the South corner, facing towards their border with ShadowClan. In the middle of the camp is a large rock in which meetings are held. Abilities Climbing IceClan cats usually have sharp claws that they use to grip ice and rocks which make them excellent climbers. IceClan members usually live high up and they rely on their claws more than their teeth. Camouflage The cats in IceClan usually have light colored pelts which they use to blend into the snowy environment they live in. Not all cats have this ability but almost all do. Hearing The the of IceClan cats have large ears to allow for excellent hearing and they use it for hunting which is harder in their cold environment. Known Members Icepelt.jpeg|Icepelt (Piggyxl)|link=Icepelt|linktext=Icepelt Owlflight.jpeg|Owlflight (Piggyxl)|link=Owlflight|linktext=Owlflight Snowfall.jpeg|Snowfall (Piggyxl)|link=Snowfall|linktext=Snowfall Icethorn.png|Icethorn (Piggyxl)|link=Icethorn|linktext=Icethorn Ferretpaw.jpeg|Ferretpaw (Piggyxl)|link=Ferretpaw|linktext=Ferretpaw Current Members Leader: Snowpelt- Pure white She cat with a silver fur tuff around her neck Deputy: Icethorn- Grey Tom cat with highlights of white a light grey mixed in Medicine Cat: Owlflight- Brown Tom cat with dark greys and whites mixed in Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ferretpaw- light brown She cat with darker brown mixed in Warriors: Falconclaw- Dark Grey Tom cat with black mixed in Snowfall- Light grey She cat with a white back Apprentices: Lakepaw- grey She cat with white mixed in Kits: Marshkit- dark brown Tom cat with white flakes scattered across his pelt Pebblekit- light grey She cat with dark grey spots on her back Queens: Whitefrost- white She cat with black paws Elders: Stonechanger- Dark grey Tom cat with a white back and tail Deceased Members Leaders: Icepelt- light grey Tom cat mixed with light browns and whites Deputies: Frozenwave- white Tom cat with hints of grey Medicine Cats: Medicine Cat Apprentices: Warriors: Apprentices: Kits: Queens: Elders: Clan Relationships WindClan IceClan cats usually don’t mingle with WindClan cats since both clans hold a grudge from their past. The WindClan cats are mad at IceClan for leaving them and betraying them and IceClan is mad at WindClan for making them leave in the first place. IceClan cats especially don’t like WindClan’s old leader, Breezestar, who was the leader when they left. ThunderClan Most IceClan cats respect those in ThunderClan and they usually don’t interact. IceClan admires their loyalty and hopes to follow in their paw steps. ShadowClan IceClan is on good terms with ShadowClan and even though they sometimes hunt in each other’s territory they are usually very peaceful with each other because of their similar grudge against WindClan. RiverClan IceClan hardly ever interacts with RiverClan because of the distance between their territories. Most cats of IceClan respect RiverClan but they don’t think of them as highly as they do ThunderClan. SkyClan Similar to ThunderClan, the majority of IceClan thinks highly of SkyClan and admires their loyalty to each other. Most cats of IceClan think that they should take advice from them in order to make them a more civilized and organized clan. Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans (Unusable)